Purplepelt's tale
by Sterlingstar
Summary: Learn the secrets behind IceClan's strangest warrior, with the strangest name. Learn where she AND her name came from.


**All I can say is, I hope you enjoy this story, and please review.**

It was the beginning of newleaf, The lights of dawn were beginning to shine through the bracken of a den where a couple of rogues were sleeping. One crawled out and began in a long stretch. "Dawn!" Her father called out to her as he emerged from the den.

"Yes, needles?" She asked as he joined her.

"I'm gonna go out and catch some prey for us. While I'm gone, I don't want you wandering off towards those clan cats," Before he raced off through the forest he added, "I told you before, they're nothing but trouble!"

His eyes clouded with sorrow as he remembered the death of his mate when she and needles strayed into ThunderClan territory shortly after Dawn was born. Then he dashed through the forest.

Once he was gone, Dawn pulled out a rabbit -that was caught the day before- from an elder bush that was sheltering a scrawny mouse as well as the small rabbit. Once she finished her meal, she started grooming her pelt, getting all the debris off her pelt from the night before.

After a while, needles came back with a finch, and two mice dangling from his jaws. He put one mouse and the finch under the bush and took the other mouse for himself.

"The forest is crawling with prey, Dawn." He paused and took a bite of his mouse then added, "Later I'll take you to the clearing to practice some battle training." Then he finished off the mouse and began to groom himself.

"Sounds great." She mewed absent-minded. Then she added, a little more focused, "Hey, can you tell me some more stories about those 'clan' cats? Maybe the ones that killed Belle.." She trailed off the end carefully.

"Your mother was a wonderful cat Dawn, but if you wish to know more about her death and the cats that were involved in it, then I will share my knowledge with you,"

He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts and continued. "Well, me and your mother were looking for a better place to live, a place that could shelter the three of us, and offer good food." He paused and then went on, "After a while, a group of cats came along... They started off friendly.." He paused in attempt to capture the memory.

Dawn was listening, fascinated, "How many were there?" She pressed.

"4... no... 5," He paused, then added slowly, "Four of them introduced themselves as, Squirrelpaw, Thornclaw, Spiderpaw and... Ashfur. The fifth one just stood at the back. He had a dark brown pelt..'' He trailed off.

''He asked us what we were doing on 'ThunderClan territory' whatever that is. I guess they call their group 'ThunderClan' and we were on their territory,''

He paused and shrugged. ''Then, we told them we were looking for a new place to live. They said we couldn't stay in their territory. Then Belle said that we could live where we wished,'' His eyes clouded at the memories of the beautiful she-cat. ''She was always so brave.''

Dawn nodded then said, ''I bet that brown tom didn't like the sounds of that!''

''Not at all. It wasn't a heartbeat after she said it that he pounced on her.'' His eyes clouded with sorrow. ''Then a smaller tom yelled, 'Dustpelt! Stop!' Then the brown tom -or well Dustpelt- jumped off Belle.'' He stopped, and he could see that his daughter was trying to picture the whole scene.

''She had a few scratches, but she kept going, limping a little. Then we kept walking, and some twoleg cats, who were very hostile, leaped down and attacked her,'' He sighed and continued, ''We tried to get back to the little clearing we have, when night fell, we went to sleep in a makeshift den, and when I woke-up, she was dead...'' He ended sadly.

''How terrible...'' Dawn breathed.

**I hope you guys like my third fanfic, I'll post an allegiance, so don't review saying i should, because don't worry, I will. And I'll also be posting artwork of IceClan cats, and the rogues (Needles, Dawn, and even Belle) on . So just use this link to check out my page; . You can use copy and paste to go there. **


End file.
